


French girl

by shushumimi123



Series: The world from Draco's eyes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco and Daphne BROTP, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I love this family too much, Mention of this oc, Mild Angst, and mention of Albus, i hope i did them justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: Daphne has come to tell the Malfoys a special announcement





	French girl

The conversation came to a halt when the doors of the parlour flew open and Scorpius walked in. His pants and sleeves rolled up with dirt all over them, along with some on his cheeks and hands. 

"Aunt Daphne," Scorpius cheered and rushed across the room to greet her.

Daphne got up from her seat and smiled, though she held his shoulder at arm's length and kissed him on the forehead to save her silk blouse. "Ah, my charming Hogwart's man. How are you," she praised and sat back down.

Scorpius bounced on his heels and sat between Draco and Astoria. "I'm really good. First year was amazing! I learnt so much," he rambled on before Draco reached over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you enjoyed. But, what on Earth have you been doing?"

Draco wasn't one to be too fussy how Scorpius dressed around guests- the boy was smart enough to know to look his best for any occasion. Just like all Malfoy men. But when it came to Aunt Daphne, the woman never put restrictions on him. But this, this was just too much.

"I've been gardening," Scorpius chirped before sharing a smile with his mother. "Mum wanted lavenders in the backyard, so I'm decided to do it myself," he continued on.

Astoria hummed happily and kissed his cheek. "And I thank you so, so much, my love. My boy finishes one year of Hogwarts, and he already comes out a man."

Daphne laughed softly and turned to Draco, resting her elbow on the armrest. "How do you feel about that, Draco? Your son replacing you with the man of the house."

Draco tsked and turned away from her. "I think it's splendid," he mused, smiling over at his son and wife.

Astoria ruffled Scorpius' hair and let him lean against his shoulder as she looked back up at Daphne. "Now, that we're all here, want to tell us what brings you by?"

"Ah, yes, right." Daphne cleared her throat and reached into her small clutch, pulling out a picture, the contents turned away from the family. "I have decided to get married."

There was an audible gasp from both Scorpius and Astoria while Draco kept his shock inside. "I thought you said you never wanted to get married," he asked, crossing his legs and folding his hands neatly together on his lap. Even if he didn't show it, he was curious. 

Daphne pursed her lips at him before watching Scorpius come to sit next to her. "Well, that was when everybody wanted me to marry a man," she countered before focusing on Scorpius. 

She kissed his head and held the picture out to him. "Oh, she's so pretty," Scorpius complimented, and for the first time, Draco saw Daphne look...bashful.

He turned to look at his wife who gave him an equally surprised, yet pleased look. She scooted closer and reached out for her. "Oh, let me see her," Astoria whined playfully, and Daphne stuck her tongue out at her. "Say, please."

"Oh, please let me see my future sister-in-law," Astoria said and took the photo one Daphne finally handed it over.

Draco watched them and couldn't help but grin. No matter how old the two got, they never failed to act like children when placed in the same room.

"Oh, Draco. Look at her, she's such a doll," Astoria cooed and held up the picture for both of them to look at.

Draco looked down and studied the picture. She was beautiful, no doubt. She had ebony skin, and her hair was large and coiled, but at no angle did it look messy. Draco could see what Daphne saw in her. She certainly did look fit enough for someone of their social standing.

"She's so beautiful! Is she one of your models," Astoria asked.

Daphne leaned back proudly and nodded. "Yes. She started working with me last year, and we just clicked."

Scorpius was watching her in awe and tugged her arm. "Wait, does this mean she's French? Like French-French? Albus has French cousins, and they're the coolest."

Daphne laughed softly and patted his head, lovingly. "Yes, Scorpius. She is French. Born and raised. Maybe she'll even tell you all about Beauxbatons."

Draco would practically see his son's eyes twinkle in awe and finally cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

The conversation stopped, and everybody turned to him. He watched as Scorpius nudged Daphne and whispered. "Uh oh, that's his disapproving face."

Daphne arched her eyebrow at him and turned to Draco, her expression amused yet trying. "Now, what is the matter, dear Draco? Why are you so moody?"

Draco pressed his lips together and turned to his wife. And her look was a clear 'do not ruin this.' With several exclamation marks. If Draco didn't feel like he had a perfectly important reason, he would've coward and apologized to them. 

"Now what is the matter? She's gorgeous," Astoria said and took the picture and stood up. Daphne had got up as well, and both women were examining the photo in front of him. 

"Is it because she's French?" Astoria accused, and Draco's eyes widened that his wife would think of such a thing.

"Wait, is it because she's a Muggleborn," Daphne added.

Draco opened his mouth to retort before both women shared a shocked look before turning to him and speaking in unison.

"Is it because she's black!"

"Merlin's beard! Will you two let me speak," Draco scolded. When the two fell silent, Draco ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh. "What do you women take me for? I'm not racist."

Daphne's rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Well, you were."

Draco scrunched up her nose at her. "Yes, and so were you."

He could see that she wanted to say something back, but she couldn't because he was right. "Alright, fair," she hummed and sat back down next to Scorpius, the two shared a look and a shrug.

"Then what is it," Astoria asked, handing him the picture. She placed her hand on his arm as a quiet apology for going too far. Draco didn't mind though, he put his hand over her's, knowing that the two sisters sometimes got over their heads at times.

Draco held onto the picture and let out a sigh, looking down at it. "I just wanted to say that he looks quite young."

There was a pause in the room before all eyes were on Daphne, who was conveniently admiring her heels.

"Daphne," Draco drawled, eying her. "How old is she?"

Daphne held her chin high, looking away from them. She didn't say anything for a moment, and the suspense in the room went from a reasonable amount to far too dramatic for his liking. "She's twenty."

Now it was Draco's turn to gasp. "Twenty? Merlin, Daphne. She's a baby. She's practically in Scorpius' age group," he said and gestured to his son. His son who didn't look like he was too shocked. Of course, he wasn't, he thought anyone over seventeen was old. Bless him.

Daphne scoffed and turned back at him. "Oh shush you. She's an adult. And it's not like I fished her out of Beauxbatons like some creep. We know what we want, and we want to get married. Tell him, Astoria."

Astoria shrugged and looked back at her sister and husband. "I don't know, Daphne. She is awfully young."

"Well, you two are no different. You're my baby sister, and you married his old man," Daphne shot back.

Draco glared at her. "We're the same age and Astoria is only two years younger than us. You're not helping your case."

Daphne rolled her eyes and shifted back against the backrest, her eyes cast down before looking up to meet Draco's. The look too familiar to him. Secrets needed to be shared that was not welcome in their company.

The silence fell heavy onto the room, and to his luck, Scorpius placed his hand in front of his mouth and turned to his mum. "I think they're going to talking boring stuff now, mum," he whispered in a comically loud voice.

Astoria bit back a laugh and nodded, mimicking his whispering. "Let's run while we still can."

Scorpius giggled and got up with a dramatic sigh. "Mother, I so wish to show you my progress with the garden. Won't you accompany me," he asked in an over-the-top accent and walked over, holding his hand out to her.

Astoria laughed and nodded. "Why, of course, my dearest son. I would love to join you, " she said in the same overly posh accent and took his hand, getting up and turning to the two. "We shall be on our way," she said and pretended the curtsy before the two hurried out of the room laughing, glad they didn't get caught in their 'boring' talk. 

Daphne was the first one to sigh and smiled softly. "He's like a little her. How do they not run circles around you," she asked and rested against the armrest, leaning towards him. 

Draco hummed and waited for the door to close before leaning towards her. "Don't worry, they do. I'm completely taken by both of them," he sighed. 

There was a moment of silence before Draco turned back to her. "Now, tell me the truth. Do you love her?"

Daphne nodded, already expecting the flurry of questions. "Yes. I do."

"And does she truly love you," he urged on.

"From what I know. And you know I'm good at reading people," she added, and Draco had to agree with that.

"Then why rush into a marriage?"

The question had caught Daphne off-guard, and her expression became sullen as she looked to where Astoria had been sitting.

Draco frowned. That look carrying more weight than all the world, and it was a look he knew far too well. On her face and his own. 

He reached his hand out to her and Daphne took hold of it after a moment, still not looking up to meet his eyes. "I want her to be there,"

Draco nodded understandingly. After what happened that Spring, the two of them could not look at Astoria without wondering if that was the end. "And is this what your fiance wants too? You're not forcing her into this?"

Daphne shook her head and rested her chin on the armrest. "She was the one who suggested pushing the date up. She knows how much Astoria being there means to me."

And with that, Draco did not question her any longer. For that was all he needed to know. Draco leaned forward and squeezed her hand. "Then you have our blessing," he said softly. 

"Thank you, Draco. That means a great deal to me," she whispered, and the two stayed like that for a moment. Just like the time after the war and during Astoria's treatments and before Scorpius' birth. There was nothing Draco wouldn't do for Daphne, and he knew she felt the same.

"Hey," she whispered and glanced up at him. "Don't tell her, alright? I don't want her to know. She'd be distraught."

Draco squeezed her hand and nodded. "Of course not. Your secret is safe with me."

The two shared a smile before Daphne sighed and finally let go of his hand, rising to her feet. "Come. Let's have a drink. And in the meantime, you can tell me about this Albus. Is he Scorpius' friend," she asked with a knowing look.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, leading her out of the parlour. "Don't even get me started on those two," he said and threated to hex her when she laughed at the odds of it all.


End file.
